Love sweet like pockys
by hsjsal123
Summary: This is my first Death Note FanFic so tell me how I did! Its not as bad as my other stories but I had a really bad thought and needed to get it down on the computer. So if you like Yaoi then enjoy! This is a L/Ryuzaki x Light Fanfic.


Login | Sign Up | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Communities

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forums

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Cartoons » W.I.T.C.H. »

* * *

**Loved and Betrayed**

Author: Willow95 PM

Hey guys this story is about how Phobos tries to take the Heart from Will by making her fall in love with him but what happens when he falls for Will? Read and you'll find out. WxP. COMPLETE

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Drama - Phobos & Will V. - Chapters: 10 - Words: 17,784 - Reviews: 35 - Favs: 62 - Follows: 16 - Updated: 10-06-07 - Published: 09-01-07 - Status: Complete - id: 3760975

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 10 Next

* * *

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Phobos was in his room thinking of a plan to take down the Guardians and get the heart from the red head. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the knock on his door.

"Prince Phobos may I come in?" asked Cedric from the other side of the door

"Huh? What? Oh yes come in Lord Cedric" said Phobos

"My Lord I have a plan to take the heart and kill the Guardians" said Cedric as he bowed his head in respect for the teenage boy

"What is it?" asked Phobos very suspicious

"Well you could try to get the leader of the Guardians give the heart to you willingly" said Cedric

"What do you mean? You know that the leader hates me and she won't give me the heart willingly" said Phobos growing inpatient with Cedric

"Yes, I know that, that's why I was thinking maybe you should try and get close to the leader" said Cedric with a huge grin on his face

"How will I do that she would kill me the minute she sees me" said Phobos slightly angry

"Maybe the real you but what about a fake you" said Cedric

"What are you talking about Cedric? You know that I'm not a patient man" said Phobos now standing up

"Well I thought that maybe you could go to the Sheffield school and pretend to be just another boy and than try to make the leader of the Guardians fall in love with you. So that way she will give you the heart willingly" said Cedric

"You know what, I think that might just work" said Phobos with an evil smirk on his face that could make anyone afraid of him. "But won't they recognise me?" asked Phobos

"No my Prince I don't think they will recognise you because they never see you and because you're gonna cut your hair" said Cedric

"What!? No way am I gonna cut my hair" said Phobos while sending daggers at Cedric for even thinking such a think.** (Wussy lol) **

"No not cut it all just a little trim" said Cedric while trying to hide his laughter

"Fine but not all of it" said Phobos

"As you wish my Prince" said Cedric

**Meanwhile:**

Will was in her room playing with her dormouse Mr. Huggles. She had a huge fight with her boyfriend Matt. They fought about Janice the hottest girl in the school next to Cornelia. When she was on her way to his house she saw Janice leaving his house and when she went to his bedroom she smelled sex everywhere especially on Matt.

"How could he?" asked Will to Mr. Huggles who was now eating some treats. Mr. Huggles saw his mistress sad so he jumped on her shoulder and wrapped himself around Will's neck and started to snuggle next to her.

"Thanks Mr. Huggles. You always know how to make me feel better" said Will while giggling at Mr. Huggles attempted to fit the whole treat in his mouth.

"Will" came a voice from the kitchen

"What is it mum?" yelled back Will while opening her door and sticking her head outside the door

"There's someone here to see you" said Susan Vandom

"Ok. Coming" said Will as she got out of her room and closed the door behind her. When she went to the Kitchen she saw Taranee sitting on a chair. "What are you doing here Taranee?" Will asked surprised

"I came because I heard about the fight you and Matt had" she said while making her way to Will and giving her a sisterly hug

"How did you know about the fight?" asked Will

"I saw Cornelia and told me everything. How are you?" asked Taranee very concerned for her dear friend

"I've been better" said Will while she made her way to her bedroom followed by Taranee

"What exactly happened?" asked Taranee as she sat down on the chair in front of Will's bed

"Well I was going over to his house to give him his Math book and that's when I saw that bitch leave his house. When I saw her I went over to Matt and he let me to his room. When I asked him what she was doing there he said that she was just there to discus his Math homework. I didn't believe him cause his Math book was with me and than that's when I smelled this odd stench. That's when I figured out what the smell was and it was the smell of sex. It was all over his room and on him too." Said Will as she started to cry

"Oh Will I didn't know that it was that serious. I'm sorry" she said as she gave Will a huge hug and let Will cry on her shoulder. The only thing Taranee could think of was how much she hated Matt and how she would talk to him tomorrow at school. After a few minutes Will stopped crying and looked up at Taranee

"Thanks Taranee. You really are a good friend" said Will with a small smile on her face

"Don't mention it. You are like a sister to me" said Taranee returning the smile. "I better get going I promised Nigel I'll meet him" said Taranee as she got up and opened the door. "Will if you need to talk I'm always there for you and so are the others ok?" said Taranee

"OK and thanks. Have fun with Nigel" said Will

"Thanks. Bye" said Taranee as she went to the front door.

"I better get to bed" said Will to herself as she went to bed and fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well that was Chapter 1 hope you liked it and for those who don't know these are the ages of all the Characters:

Marie _**(There are some that only have a small part so I am not going to write their age too) **_Please Review.

**Will: 17**

**Irma: 17**

**Taranee: 18**

**Cornelia: 18**

**Hay Lin: 16**

**Matt: 18**

**Caleb: 19**

**Phobos/Philip: 19**

**Cedric: 20**

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 10 Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Login

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Post Review

Report Abuse Add Story to Community Go .

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

. Follow/Favorite

+ Follow

* * *

Story Writer

+ Favorite

* * *

Story Writer

Working... Close Save

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Help . Top


End file.
